


Sous la pluie

by Melie



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Français | French, Happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un autre monde, un jeune homme marche sous la pluie et rentre chez lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.
> 
> Kiriban 10 500 pour Marion.

Hige sourit et enleva les mèches de cheveux mouillés qui tombaient sur son visage, avant d'engloutir une nouvelle portion de la quiche qu'il venait d'acheter.

Sa fiancée allait sans aucun doute le gronder. Il avait promis d'arrêter de grignoter entre les repas. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'il avait toujours faim ? Et puis de quoi se plaignait-elle, puisque cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire honneur à sa cuisine ?

Enfin, il fallait l'admettre, Blue était une femme formidable. Il l'avait senti dès le premier regard. Et belle, en plus, très belle même.

Et ils formaient un beau couple. Tous ses défauts à lui étaient compensés par ses qualités à elle. Et elle lui donnait envie de devenir meilleur, bien meilleur.

Ils ne se disputaient pas très souvent. De temps en temps, comme tous les couples, mais ils ne passaient pas leur temps à ça. Et ils étaient profondément heureux.

Hige termina sa quiche et reprit le chemin qui le mènerait à sa maison.

Entre temps, il croisa un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, bruns, et au regard bleu, qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Il se demanda plusieurs secondes où il aurait pu l'avoir vu, puis l'oublia totalement lorsqu'il aperçut son immeuble.

L'ascenseur était en panne, et il dut monter les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage, commençant à avoir froid : il était trempé.

La porte de l'appartement était grande ouverte et Blue l'attendait, une serviette à la main, dont elle l'enveloppa, après qu'il lui eut offert les fleurs.

"Alors, il pleuvait ?

\- Devine…"

La jeune femme rit doucement.

"Tu ne t'es pas pressé en tout cas.

\- C'était pour les fleurs…

\- Oui… et je parie que tu as mangé quelque chose en cours de route."

Hige ne tenta même pas de prendre un air innocent. S'il était démasqué, à quoi bon…

Et puis, à quoi bon de toute manière.

Ses qualités à elle compensaient ses défauts à lui, et c'était ainsi qu'ils vivaient.


End file.
